


The Scoops Ahoy Break Room

by SuperMax18



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: (Yes it's under age, (mentioned) - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Daddy Kink, F/M, Hair-pulling, Past Child Abuse, Robin is 17), Robin is Straight, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Stobin, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperMax18/pseuds/SuperMax18
Summary: Robin has some plans for Steve after work.I'M SOOOOOOORRRRRYYY.No, I do not ship Stobin. I love their platonic friendship with all my heart. I don't know why I wrote this. I'm ashamed of it.(No it didn't proofread this, it's too bad to me to look at any longer)go ahead, give he all the hate. I agree with anything you could say.





	The Scoops Ahoy Break Room

"Steve."

"Steve."

“Steve!”

Robin tugged on Steve’s sleeve, trying to get his attention. He was sitting on the counter while he counted cash from the tip jar, dividing it up equally between the two of them.

“What do you want? I’m busy here,” Steve snarled at her, causing Robin to take a step away, a look of hurt on her face. Steve never yelled at her, it scared Robin.

“Shit, Robby, I’m sorry, c’mere,” Steve apologized and beckoned her back over. 

Robin came closer to Steve and he took her hand, pulling her into his lap.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to snap at you. Forgive me?” Robin looked at him with big doe eyes and nodded her head, accepting the apology.

Steve had learned quickly over the past month of dating Robin that she didn’t like when people raised their voices at her. It stemmed from childhood abuse, her dad always screaming at her.   
“What did you need?” He asked her again, this time comforting and soft, rather than harsh.

Scoops Ahoy was empty, as the mall was closed. They just had to finish counting the money and close up and then they were free to go. Robin, though, had other plans in mind.

She leaned up and pressed a kiss to his lips, gentle and sweet. Steve knew immediately where she was going with this.

Steve deepened the kiss, getting gradually rougher with her before they had to break for air. Robin moved in his lap so she was straddling him.

She reached up and knocked his hat off, sending it falling behind the counter. In return, Steve pulled hers from her head too, setting it down beside them on the counter.

Robin ducked back in for another kiss, reaching up and tangling her hands in his hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.

Robin started tackling his shirt, tugging it off him, pulling away from their kiss momentarily to yank it over his head.

Robin bit at his bottom lip through the kiss, asking for entrance. Steve opened his mouth and she slipped her tongue inside.

She was rough when Steve could get her into the right mood, and he liked it. He loved soft and cuddly Robin that would watch cheesy action movies with him, but he also loved the feisty girl that came out in the bedroom. Or more accurately the Scoops Ahoy counter.

Steve broke the kiss before scooping Robin up into his arms, carrying her into the back room. He set her down on the table in the back.

“What are you doing?” She asked, not happy to be taken out of the mood. She crossed her arms and pouted.

“There are still people here, Rob. I can’t fuck you on a counter and get caught so we lose our jobs now can I?” Steve stroked her hair gently. Robin didn't answer, instead pulling in back in for another kiss.

Steve decided to take charge now, slipping her uniform off and over her head.

Robin was sexy, anyone could admit that. She looked good in almost everything she wore. But Steve liked it best when she was wearing no clothes for sure.

He grabbed her up again and flipped them, so now he was sitting on the table and she was in his lap again. He could feel her rubbing his dick her her knees, and it was working for sure.

Steve took her head into on hand, grabbing at her hair and pulling, causing her to giggle. He leaned down and captured her neck in his lips, sucking a hickey right onto her sweet spot. She moaned, quiet and low, her hands grabbing at his naked back. He thought there might be scratch marks in the morning.

He pulled away from her neck, moving his hands down to the waistband of her shorts. Steve yanked them off, Robin moved her legs and kicked them down to her ankles before shoving them off herself.

Steve was surprised to find that she was in matching lingerie. Robin must have been planning this all day. Purple and lacy, it really brought out the color in her eyes.

Robin was getting impatient now, and started tugging at his shorts. Steve had to move her off his lap in order to kick down his shorts. Robin pulled down his boxers, letting his cock spring free.

He turned towards her, now sitting on the table while he stood.

“Suck, like a good girl.” Robin nodded and took his dick fast as he fed it to her. She was now a master at taking all seven inches without gagging, Steve had certainly trained her well.

She was really good at sucking him off, she knew everything little thing that got him going. Steve was now hard as a rock as Robin made direct eye-contact the entire time. She played with his balls too, pulling and squeezing them with agile fingers.

Soon Steve knew he was on the very edge, and Robin knew it too. She pulled off him was a small  _ pop  _ sound.

It was unspoken, he already knew what she wanted him to do. He jerked himself quickly as she unfastened and tossed her bra to the side just as he reached his peak.

He came all over Robin’s tits, a few strands reaching up to her mouth. 

“Good girl, such a good girl,” Steve praised her as he came down from his orgasm. Robin leaned forwards and licked his cock, cleaning off the sticky cum that was still on the tip.

She pulled away and pushed her boobs up to her face, licking off her boyfriends cum happily. She never let any ever go to waste.

Just watching her do this, Steve was already getting hard again. Which was good, because Robin still wanted her fill.

Steve grabbed Robin’s wrists and laid her down on the table. He trailed his fingertips from her hands down her body to her waistline, gently pulling on her panties, but not taking them off. Robin kicked her legs, just wanting him to  _ touch her already.  _

“Please,” Robin pleaded, looking up at him with her best puppy dog eyes.

“Please what? Tell me what you need, babygirl.” Oh, of course, he was going to make her beg. It was one of his favorite things about her. Seeing her so embarrassed as dirty things spilled from her mouth. It was exhilarating. 

Robin blushed, burying her face in her hands as she still laid on the table.

“Will you-... please, stuff me with your cock… daddy?” Robin stuttered out, her face going completely red.

Steve was impressed. She hardly ever called him ‘daddy’. Only when she was really worked up and just wanted him to pound her already. It was adorable, he liked seeing her so desperate.

“Since you asked so nicely, I think I will let you have what you want today,” There never was a time that he wouldn’t give her what she wanted, but he liked to make her think that it was a possibility. Although he never wanted to push her too far, he never wanted to hurt her.

Steve yanked down her panties, letting the underwear pool at her ankles. She spread her legs for him. He could already see how wet and worked up she was.

He lined up his dick with her entrance and waited. He always did, giving Robin one last chance to back out. She didn’t say anything, and he took that as confirmation to push in.

Robin squealed as he entered her, before throwing her arm over her face and biting her wrist, remembering what Steve said about there still being other employees still mingling around the mall.

Steve was quick. His record was a minute twenty seven on how fast he could make Robin cum. Today though, he decided to drag it out a little.

He started out a bit slower, sliding in and out of her at a relatively normal pace. Much slower than she was used to. Soon though, he heightened his speed, picking up his pace so much that Robin was hardly able to keep quiet.

“Feel good, princess? Do you like that sweetheart?” Steve liked to pull out all the girly nicknames when he was inside Robin. She couldn’t protest against them when she was so focused on the pleasure and staying quiet.

When her moans got really high pitched, he knew she was there, and he almost was too. She grabbed onto his arm and dug her nails in.

“Steve,” She moaned through her orgasm, and that was all he needed to cum for the second time that night.

He shot his load inside her while the aftershocks of her orgasm when through her. He grunted, trying to stop himself from being too loud.

Finally, when they had both calmed down, Steve pulled out of her. Robin still laid on the table, her breathing returning to normal slowly. Steve laid next to her, playing with Robin’s hair gently.

“That was… incredible,” Robin marveled. She couldn’t remember a time when she had felt that good.

Steve nodded, smiling at her softly. Robin rolled over into him.

“I love you, Stevie,” She teased him with that stupid nickname, but he knew it was endearing coming from Robin.

“I love you too, Robby,” Steve mumbled back, laying a gentle kiss on her forehead, then the tip of her nose.

“We should probably close up before they lock us in the mall overnight,” Robin sat up, starting to search for her clothes.

“Who said that would be a bad thing?” Steve winked at her. Robin rolled her eyes and came back over, ruffling his hair.


End file.
